If We Never Met
by RedX'sGirl
Summary: AU What would have happened if the Teen Titans never got together? Starfire running from her sister, Robin a villian, BB trying to stop him, Raven in the crazy bin? What else could happen? Read and find out. Rated just cuz. Chaper 2 up
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that is in the comic or the cartoon. However, I did make up the plot.

Prologue

Starfire gazed at the sunset from the island outside of the city she called home. This was the fourth city that she called home even though it was only June. She had been running away from her sister that was angry for giving her to the law. Now, besides trying to keep away from her death by her sister's hand, she tried to stop crimes from ruining people's lives, other people's lives. She appreciated the resting place even though the wind was cold, but as the sun set she knew she had to head toward the city she only knew as 'home' or freeze. She sighed as she flew toward the city, it was ironic, in a way, she had gone to this planet to get away from the mayhem of her home, but all she got was more mayhem along with the old. Her thoughts were interrupted by sirens. She sighed again as she turned to follow the police cars to find out what the commotion was about. Starfire had to fly faster in order to keep up. As she turned the corner to follow the cars, she bumped into a man, about her age, in a costume, that she could only guess was the criminal.

She watched the police go right past him and rolled her eyes even though it was against her nature. They never tried to catch the evil-doers, save that job for people with powers. "Stop, please," she said as she landed in front of him. She looked him over as she blocked his way. He was about a head shorter than her, but his costume covered him entirely so there wasn't much else she could find out. As she blocked him again she noticed that he had the letter 'x' in red on his outfit. Once again, he switched directions again but she blocked him. This continued until the sirens were heard again.

"Look," the villain said in a drawling but charming voice, "you seem smart for a red-head," at this comment Starfire was rather amused, "so, why don't you go home to your kitchen and let the police handle the big, bad hero work." At this comment the amusement ended and she wasn't going to 'play nice' anymore.

"Or how about I do the hero work and you go to jail, please!" Her eyes became completely green and she began to throw green disks at the criminal. He just dodged the shots and shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way then." He took out an 'x' and threw it at her. She tried to dodge it, but it seemed to follow her, and grow. Soon it was wrapped around her. She got off balance and fell. She tried to get back up the shoot the thrower but she couldn't move. The villain smiled as he watched the red-head swirm. "Let this be a warning sweetheart, don't get in the way again, or I might not be so nice next time." His smirk widened, "Look me up when your not so tangled up, sweetypie, the name is Red X," and with that, he disappeared, leaving the raging Starfire struggling to get free.


	2. Chapter 1: Caught Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that is in the comic or the cartoon. However, I did make up the plot.**

**Warning: Some OOCness, mainly because they are different since, they've never met but I'll try to make them as normal as possible.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Stargirl1066lkl: Sorry for the confusion, but I thought that since the gang never became well the Titians I thought he would turn out like that. There will also be alittle BB/Rae but not much.**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: Thank you for replying. It mean's a lot to me because I just started reading your story 'Blast to the Supposed Past' and you are such a great writer I'm glad you like my story.**

**scathac's warrior: Thanks for replying. To answer your question yes and no. Since Robin is Red X… well, let's just say there are difficulties.**

**Ldy-FloR: Thank you for the encouragement.**

Chapter 1: Caught…Again

When the police finally came, they managed to get her out of the trap. They also managed to give her a strong talking to about 'leaving criminals to the police' and told her 'she was lucky to not have been taken by the big mean villain.' Starfire pretended to listen, only to be polite. Then, after they finished their speeches and the younger ones on the force began to flirt, Starfire became bored with being polite and listening to the police talk and decided she had to take matters into her own hands, even though she wasn't exactly sure how to do it.

"Umm… Mister Policeman, would you please tell me the dwelling place of the Red X?" Starfire asked one of the older ones, that weren't fawning over her.

"Yes miss, He lives in the old abandoned warehouse at the edge of town," the man answered, "but I wouldn't recommend you going there, it's dangerous, some of our best men have come out babbling. You could get hurt."

"Thank you very much," she said as she flew off, not hearing the kind man's warning. She was too focused on finding the home of this 'Red X'.

She found the place easy enough, after looking in the windows of several different buildings and deciding that not even a criminal could live there, she came across it by spotting the 'welcome' mat. _I didn't realize villains could be polite. _Starfire thought scornfully, it would have been easier to hate someone who was rude. She landed on the porch lightly and began knocking (more like banging) on the door. She was about to blow it in when the door began to open.

"Now Kitten, you know that I meant to call you, but…" he paused as he saw who was at the door. "Oh, it's you sweetheart, so you cared enough to look me up."

"My name is Starfire," she said, calmly trying to keep her anger under control. "I do not like you," she said, then, quickly added, "And I am in no way a sugary beating organ!" At this, Red X chuckled.

"You're not from around her, are you?" He sounded amused, "But I'm being rude, please, come in!" Starfire wanted to refuse and then blast this stupid, self-centered, idiot Red X to Kingdom Went (What Starfire thinks Kingdom Come is) but Red X had seen it coming and threw three xs: one at her mouth, and two at arms. Once he made sure that she was of no harm to him, he led her into a long hallway. Starfire struggled but it was no use, they turned into a large room with two chairs; one was a black office chair with a long back and arms, the other one was a comfortable almost lazy-boy chair, it was also black and very comfortable, Starfire noticed as Red X sat her there and tied her arms to the chair and smiled, "now that's better, isn't it?" he said as he removed the x from her mouth.

Despite the fact that the chair was extremely comfortable, the situation that she was in at the moment was in no better than the one she had been in before. And as she thought this she got angry, "It is most certainly not!" She said, her eyes turned green as she saw him lock the door. "Let me out of here! I certainly do not want to…" The villain covered her mouth and sighed.

"Your pretty, but you talk too much." He whispered in her ear like a lover rather than a capturer. "I run this town, and you better keep quiet or I'll find a way to make you quiet myself. Is that understood?"

Starfire gulped as she found herself helpless for the second time in her life. Her eyes turned back as she surrendered with a nod. "Good," he said, taking his off her mouth. "Now why have you come to see me, my red-haired beauty? Have you realized that I am your Romero as you are my Juliet?" His eyes danced playfully, Starfire decided he needed to get out more as he continued, "Did you love me so intensely when you first laid your beautiful green eyes on me that you could not stand to be away from me for more than a minute's time!" He sat down in the large office chair and posed dramatically.

Starfire just sat confused, "My name is Starfire, like I told you before, not Juliet, and you are Romero? I thought your name was Red X. And I believe I already told you I have interest in criminals other than seeing them behind bars."

The man's eyes seemed to dance wilder as he heard Starfire speak, "do names really matter?" he asked Starfire, "Would not a Starfire by any other name be as sweet?"

"Is this about the organ again or are you just talking about the sugary bagel I had for breakfast?" she enquired even more puzzled. "What was you question again please?"

"Why are you here, my beloved Starfire?" Red X repeated.

"Oh," Starfire said. She searched her mind but Red X's diversions had confused her to the point that she had forgotten about her rage. Finally she spoke, "I do not remember."

He smirked, "That's what I thought." There was a silence which gave Starfire some time to study her surroundings. She was surprised how much the room looked like a mansion rather than an old factory. She noticed there was a table next to her with food and there were portraits and curtains like in the White House library, not that she had ever seen it before… She was looking at a portrait of a mother and father with three boys and wondering who they were when Red X coughed and caught her attention. "So Starfire, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He moved his face closer, "Because you utterly fascinate me."

Starfire had never been so flattered and scared in her whole life. She tried to think of a reply but couldn't. Once again this Red X had confused her and her emotions to the point where she was caught in her mind. Who was this Red X and why was he always confusing her. She was about to ask when a green eagle flew into the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Realizing Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that is in the comic or the cartoon.

Warning: Some OOCness, mainly because they are different since, they've never met but I'll try to make them as normal as possible without ruining the story or plotline.

Reply to Reviews:  
strodgfrgf- Sorry you are so confused I'll try and make it clearer. Thank you for replying.  
scathac's warrior- Thanks for replying to my story, I know it's short but I hope this chapter will make up for that.  
Talea – Thank you for replying, don't worry, Red X fics are the best and I plan on writing many more as long as I get reviews! kmkoolj2010- Thanks, the encouragement is appreciated!  
redX'slilangel- Thanks for the complement! Love the name by the way. It's great to meet another Red X lover!  
To everyone else- Sorry but this was typed up before you replied. I appreciate all of your comments and I am very sorry. But take this as a thank you and an apology.

Author's Note: I wanted to say that the pairings are Robin (well…Red X)/Starfire and a sorta hint of Beast Boy liking Starfire. There will be flashbacks of BB/ Raven and MAYBE some later on but I'm not sure how long it will take for Rae to get out of the crazy house… anyway I thought I would say that because I guess it's important to people. (Yeah it's important to me too.)

Refresher-_Starfire had never been so flattered and scared in her whole life. She tried to think of a reply but couldn't. Once again this Red X had confused her and her emotions to the point where she was caught in her mind. Who was this Red X and why was he always confusing her. She was about to ask when a green eagle flew into the room._

Chapter 2: Realizing Pain

Red X tried to ignore the bird and he ate a cookie from the tray in his lap. The eagle didn't seem to like being ignored and began to peak at his face. But it was only when it began slapping him with its wings that Red X began to speak to it. "Hello BB, long time no see. What brings you here on such a lovely day? I dare say that if I had known you were coming I would have bought more Oreos." He was talking to the bird in a mocking tone and at first Starfire thought her companion…capturer… was going insane but then the oddly colored bird began to change right before her and her comrade's …capturer's… eyes. Starfire stared in amazement as the transformation left a green boy no more than fourteen years old. His eyes were also green, though they were darker, and she noticed that is hair matched them. He was dressed in a purple/black jumpsuit outfit that completely disregarded ALL the laws of fashion, not to mention completely yellowed her complexion. Starfire began to laugh although she wasn't sure if it was because of his clothes or the fact that this scrawny boy had managed to smack Red X with his use-to-be wing. She giggled some more figuring it was a little of both.

"Oh sure, you try to save someone and they laugh at you," the green boy said with a fake sigh of exasperation. "Then again I guess just another same old 'thank you' would have been a little overrated." He said with a genuine smile as he un-xed her long, orange arms from the comfortable chair she had been sitting in.

"Oh, please forgive me new green friend. That was very rude of me. I thank you for your saving from this predicament." Starfire said with a smile as the boy helped her up from the chair in a very gentleman-like manner. She began to rub the part of her arm where the x had been at as she looked into the green eyes of her hero and turned her back on Red X. This was probably not a good idea, but his eyes were comforting. She felt their friendship blossom and she hugged him, forgetting about Red X altogether. Red X didn't like that.

"Not so fast!" Red X said in a leisurely voice, not even getting up from his chair or even looking up to make sure the attention was back on him. He seemed to just know they were looking at him and he basked into it. "Who said that my friend Starfire was another one of your precious 'damsels in distress' BB?"

"You had her strapped to a chair, Robin," the boy that Red X called BB said with his eyes rolling. "I think that classifies as 'distress'." He turned away from him, but Red X certainly wouldn't have that.

"One: My name is Red X, not Robin. Two: Well, BB, you and I have a different meaning of distress." Red X smirked as his noticed that the green child was fuming at the comment. Twiddling his fingers and grinning, he watched steam blow from his pointed green ears. "Maybe I was tying her to the chair for my own protection."

"I don't understand…why would she be a threat to you? You're the one who is 'The Great and Powerful Red X'; can't you take care of yourself?" This green teen clueless machine obliviously had no idea that the girl he was saving did in fact, have a little advantage over RedX when she wasn't tied. Of course, saying so would not only make Starfire seem immodest, but ungrateful, needless to say, she kept quiet.

_He must think I do not have any powers and has come to save a citizen. He risked his life because he thought I could not save myself, _Starfire thought worriedly, _if he is to get killed by the Red X, it will have been my fault. _Starfire did not seem to realize that Red X was having too much fun to kill anyone, at the moment anyway. His eyes glowed mischievously as he saw all the trouble he had cause just by a few words. His opponent was steaming and his new _'friend'_ confused and worried. _And this is just the beginning of my little game._

"If you wish to take her away go ahead but I'm warning you BB, she has a lot more power than my old girlfriend, you might not be able to handle her." At the mention of this girl, BB lashed out at the masked teen. _Maybe the girl was once the oddly colored boy's friend too,_ Starfire thought to herself as the two's battle of words (and now fists) continued.

"Don't you ever talk about Raven," he said as he changed from monkey to elephant to tiger trying to attack X. "You don't have the right!" he was in normal form again trying to knock Red out with his fists. X darted each try easily and yawned to make the attacker even more furious. Starfire assumed that her guess about the green child being friends with the girl (named after a bird?) was correct.

"You mean you're still not over the fact that I put her in the crazy bin? Honestly Beastly Boy, she was going to end up there anyhow." He smirked as BB continued to throw punches. He realized that his opponent would tire sooner this way and darted the punches as he turned his attention toward the neglected Starfire who seemed to be watching the fighting confused and a little shaken. _Time to add another player._ "Now Starfire, look at what my old friend is doing to me. Who do you really think is saner?" Looking at the two (both a little crazy on anyone's standards) Starfire wasn't sure what to reply so she looked to her helper for guidance.

"Don't drag her into this, it's not her problem!" BB said. He stopped throwing punches as he relaxed a little and Starfire realized finally that there was some connection to her savior and her capturer. She also realized that if her green friend was going to continue to attack RedX without a strategy, he was going to need help and not only the therapy kind (although it probably wouldn't hurt with his anger issues). She figured the best thing to do would be to distract X. _But how? _She thought, clueless to the power a woman's look holds. She looked around the room; there was nothing that caught the eye right away, a table, the two chairs that she and Red had just been sitting in and the windows. There wasn't even a desk that might have held sharp cutting objects. Then she remembered.

_The picture! _Thoughts were flying, so many ways to cause attention, _but I will not break it. _She thought. She had been alone long enough to know that a picture was probably the one thing on comfort the villain had. _Even a criminal needs to remember that they were loved. They need to remember that they once loved another. Everyone deserves the reminder that they might be loved again. _Suddenly she felt a cold chill as though she knew this feeling…or maybe it was just the cold she felt for so many years. Either way, Starfire was not discouraged by her sad thoughts. She began to set up the plan in her mind as the two boys fought over things that were not even relevant to the rescuing that had caused them to meet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The picture was painted in oil paints and there was every color from crimson to lavender, the darkest black to the lightest white. Starfire was in awe how the colors were so perfected that it looked like photograph with brush strokes. It was so real that it almost breathed and Starfire was afraid to touch it for fear of wrinkling the mother's dress and messing up the father's already out of control hair. As she touched the youngest boy in the front she noticed something familiar about that smug smile on him. Her attention was drawn away by the yell of outrage that came from Red X that Starfire was expecting.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Red X yelled at Starfire, he managed to break conversation with Beast Boy and lose his cool at the same time. He pushed Beast Boy out of the way to reach Starfire at began to try and knock it out of her hands.

"Be careful friend," Starfire said as she began to float higher. "If I fall the painting you hold dear falls too." The green boy stared in awe as he saw the orange faced alien lifted off the ground… then challenged Red X. Red X also froze and began to think about how he would get the picture from the red-haired maiden without damaging it (and hopefully her). He only paused for a few seconds as he completed a plan, but that was all what Starfire wanted and needed. She flew across the room, carefully placed the picture down on the table, grabbed Beast Boy, and flew to the hole where he had flown in. "I'm afraid I have to go, my dear Red X, but do not fear, I will be back." Starfire said to Red X in a mock flirty tone, "to put you in prison." She flew off, leaving X to ponder in awe how fast he had rubbed off on her.

------------------

Red X thought of the alien princess as he hung his painting of him and his family that he had worked so hard on back in the center of the room. He wondered how he could have underestimated her to the point of putting his guard down. He had known her powers, and that she had an IQ. Any person could have thought to use the picture. How could he have let her beauty cloud his judgment? He was in the mood to smack himself but knew that that would only cause pain to his already worn body. He never showed it, but being a villain was wearing him out.

He remembered the good old days, when it was Beast Boy, Raven, and him. _It was always us against the world._ They fought Control Freak and battled the Hive. They were a team that thought they could fight all foes and beat all odds. They helped each other through the bad times and cared about one another. But most importantly, they fought against Slade, not with him.

What had happened to him? He had become what he had known was wrong and what he had tried to destroy for years. What had happened to make him change so drastically? Was there a turn that had made him fall so far that he had no longer felt the need to know right from wrong? Or was it something Slade had said? It must have been. Something Slade had said that changed his thinking and his destiny along with it. His destiny had been changed from the moment Slade came into his life. That was for sure.

Before Slade, Red X was a respected hero in all aspects. He was a little lonely not having a normal teenager's dating life and such, but he had had friends. Now he was alone. He had realized what a big difference there was between loneliness and being completely alone. Loneliness is hardly as painful and real as being alone is. Being lonely is when you feel alone, when you think there is nothing to catch you when you fall but there is, and when you fall you realize you always knew it. Being alone is when you fall, and there really is no one there… He felt a cold chill knowing it was the cold that he had tried to hide from for some many years.

Then he began to think. He began to look at his life like he was his old self. He saw the things he had done, and almost wish he hadn't. He pictured Raven, his once dear friend that he had betrayed, and almost thought of calling to beg for forgiveness. He remembered the pain he felt when he lost his family, and almost thought of going to find and comfort the green boy he had given so much grief to. He imagined Starfire's troubles and smiles and almost thought of loving her for real. He looked at the road he had taken and almost wished he had not gone done this path. _Almost. _

He knew from experience that you can't turn back. He knew that wishing got you no where, _except in an orphanage or in the hands of an evil genius. _So he almost wished, but did not, for fear of what tragedy it would cause this time.

---------------------

Starfire landed when the two got to the middle of Jump City's large downtown area. She smiled at her new friend, but didn't speak, the green boy was heavier than she had thought and she was tired from the long flight. "Hey," the green teen said, shyly, "Thanks for the lift."

"You are welcome new friend!" Starfire gave him a hug that caused his lungs to shrivel from lack of air. She let go only when she heard the wheezing noise. When she let go he collapsed on the sidewalk, Starfire helped him up as she apologized. "I am so sorry new friend it is just I have not met many people on this planet that are willing to save me."

"It's…its okay." Beast Boy assured her while catching his breath. "Dude, where'd you learn to hug like that?" He said with a little bit of a laugh in his voice. Starfire decided it was a friendly laugh.

"On my planet, that would be considered a weak hug of joy!" Starfire said, she gave a little bounce of excitement that she could talk to someone about her home planet. "We learn how to fly at childbirth and have wonderful celebrations to celebrate when a child turns of years to control the power and shape their starbolts. There is a bountiful feast of Kalorca and Ribkmicpa, oh it is glorious!"

Beast Boy gave another little laugh. "I'm sure it is! So if you don't mind me asking, why are you on Earth?"

Starfire's smile faded a little but she answered the question. "Yes, well, you see I have a sister. And she is not a very good person. I am younger and have no power over my sister on my home planet. I came to Earth in order to find some friends that would help me to put my sister in prison. I have traveled half way around the world and I still have found no one willing or brave enough to face Keroon (a word for death) to put a villain in jail." She seemed to have lost all strength and had to sit down. "What is worse, my sister has discovered my plan and as we speak here she is trying to locate and destroy me." She looked to the ground. "I am losing the hope of people on this planet. I am worried my sister will find me before I am able to find someone willing. I can not fight her for she is very powerful and I am not."

"I know how you feel." Beast Boy said sitting down beside Starfire on the cold hard sidewalk. People passing wondered what their protector was doing with an underdressed redhead. "Robin…um I mean…Red X use to be my friend. Not just my friend dude, he was like my brother. Me, him and Raven, the girl we were talking about before, we were the heroes of Jump City." Starfire giggled at the thought of Red X being a hero. "Yeah, hard to believe? It's hard for me to believe it too. He betrayed Raven and fought me. He left Raven in the, for lack of a better term, crazy bin and he told Raven…" He lost his smile. He lost his laugh. Starfire's new friend seemed to have lost his voice.

"You…how do you say it… loved her yes?" Starfire asked, trying to comfort Beast Boy.

"I think you should meet her," He croaked as though he was a frog that's mouth was filled with water. He stood up and offered her a hand. "We're right outside her new home!" A weak smile appeared, it was forced, but it caused Starfire a little comfort. She grabbed his hand and got up.

"I would love to meet friend Raven!"

-----------

The building looked like one of the normal office buildings that surrounded it. Starfire would have asked if Beast Boy was sure that this was it had it not been for the sign on the left side of the double doors.

_**The Jump City Mental Institution**_

_**1625 W. Waters**_

_**Since 1985**_

_**Helping those who think they can help themselves. **_

The saying made Starfire shiver and she wondered if it was too late to change her mind and not go in. Starfire was afraid they might put her in this category and never let her out. She looked toward her green friend, but he was busy buying some purple and blue orchid-like flowers at the cart a few feet over. She waited at the door for him, noticing that no one had come out, or in for the matter, to the building the whole time they had been there.

Beast Boy joined her in less than a minute with an explanation that he brought new flowers to Raven every week or so. Starfire smiled and told him that that was a very glorious thing of him to do. Her smile soon vanished though as she walked into the most depressing building she had ever seen.

It wasn't the décor; it was not a Hilton but had comfortable furniture and wide windows. Nor that they were treated badly, ever patient seemed to have someone with them that was willing to provide their every wish; it was the feeling she felt as she walked in. She felt the brokenness of the people here and the pain that drove them to the ultimate getaway.

She saw an old man who was struggling with a nurse over a pillow. He seemed to think it was his dead wife and would not let the nurse take it to wash it. Starfire couldn't imagine losing the person who she swore to spend the rest of her life with and as the man began to curse she had to turn away from the scene to stop herself from crying.

In the direction she turned she found a young girl no older than four that saw ghosts every direction she looked. Star knew how painful it was to just remember those that had died and could not help but let a tear fall for the girl who would always see them. Star wanted to leave, but Beast Boy was already at the front desk signing them in so she knew she had to follow through with this.

Starfire walked down the long hallway a few feet behind her friend. It was long and dark and Star wondered if she was a ghost going to find her fate from God. They neared a wooden door at the end of the corridor liketheother millions of doors they had past and by now Starfire was sure that the Lord had already past judgment condemning her to the fires of hell. Then Beast Boy did the unthinkable. He turned to Starfire and spoke.

"Look, Starfire, before we go in I would just like to apologize for anything Raven might say." Beast Boy was looking at the floor as though he was scared to look Star in the eye, "Ever since she's been in here she hasn't been herself and I'm not sure if she'll be as happy as you when it comes to introducing you guys." Starfire smiled at Beast Boy's genuine compassion of both Raven and her.

"I understand, my friend, and I will not hold any offense to what your friend Raven says to me." Beast Boy smiled at this and they walking in together, Starfire holding Beast Boy's hand as reassurance.

--------------

"Hello Beast Boy," said the violet haired girl meditating a few inches above the bed. "Brought your new girlfriend?" She smirked as she gently hit her bed again. She put the hood of her violet cape over her head so that all the two could see were her violet eyes.

"Dude you're normal!" Beast Boy exclaimed in insanely happy joy.

"And you're not," the girl drawled. She was about a inch shorter than Star's companion but she seemed to loom over the two. "I'm surprised anyone would be seen with you. But then again, maybe she is stupid." She looked at Starfire, "No offense."

"No offense is taken my new friend!" Starfire said, hugging the girl with a wide smile. "Beast Boy has told me that you have not been yourself since you were put in this place by our enemy Red X." Raven winced and Starfire let go, leaving Raven to speak.

"Yes...Well... Beast Boy does have a way of streching the truth," the girl said flashing her eyes and the green boy as if he had done something wrong. "But let's not dwell on that. My name is Raven," the girl said putting her hand out for Starfire to shake. Instead Starfire picked up Raven again in a hug.

"And my name is Starfire new friend!" Starfire said with a jump of glee. She let Raven go and Raven brushed off her arms as if Star had been covered in dirt.

"Yeah, new friend." Raven repeated, as if she wasn't so sure. Then she turned to her old friend, "Where did you meet her?" Raven said, sitting back on her bed. Instantly, two chairs were moved by black blobs. "Oh, please sit down."

"I saved her from Robin...um...Red X." Beast Boy said while sitting down in the chair. Starfire stayed where she was, unsure of the chairs and why they had glowed black.

"And she needed saving?" Raven inquired, apparently infering from her hugs that Starfire was sure enough not someone who needed Beast Boy's help to get away. She began to meditate again as she spoke. "I mean, she hardly seems like someone who needs your help, Gar."

"Oh, but she does, and she needs your help too! We have to help her put her sister in jail before she kills Star!" Beast Boy said, apparently proud to prove Raven wrong.

"Well, you help, and I'll stay here and wonder when you became so brave." Raven said, not opening her eyes.

"Why won't you come!" Beast Boy said, angery at the girl as though it was her fault she was put in here, "You are fine and you know you could stop any villian that needs to be stopped!"

"You know very well why I can't come out of here!" Raven said becoming a little irked. "Not while he is out and about making my emotions go haywire!" She turned herback on the two of them, "If you can't understand that I'm going to have to leave." The door was opened by the mysterious blackness and the flowers Beast Boy had been holding floated into the vase while dead flowers were magically lifted into the trash can. Starfire was trying to piece together the conversation as these things were happening so she did not think to ask about the black floating magic. Beast Boy tried to talk to Raven but she seemed to be deep in her meditation and did not seem to hear him. It was Starfire's voice that threw off Rae's concintration.

"The black is your power." Star said, having an epiphany out loud. "It is controled by your emotions and Red X makes them unable for you to control." Raven's eyes went wide. It normally took people days to figure out what Star had figured ut in mere minutes. "So in order for you to return to the world outside of this horrible place and help me with my sister,we must put Red X in prison?"

"Pretty much." Raven said, over the shock. Although that didn't put the vase back together that had shattered when her eyes grew. "So that means I'm here for a lifetime. No one can catch Red X, and no one ever will be able to. I'm just going to have to sit here with people that can't open their eyes without screaming." She closed her eyes. "Well, thanks for coming. It was...interesting. Please come again." She was telling them to leave and Star turned to the door after waving. "Oh," Rae said, opening one of her eyes to make sure they were still there. "Good luck with the sister thing." Star couldn't take it, this girl who had never done anything was stuck in a prison of a mind. She began to cry and didn't stop until she and Beast Boy were blocks away.


End file.
